


Open House

by Slugable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wing Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le anime di Braicliff devono fermare il piano malvagio di Lucifer e Dean -fare sesso per tutto il manicomio abbandonato. Ce la faranno? Ovviamente No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open House

**Author's Note:**

> Con pesanti accenni ad American Horror Story (non è necessario conoscerlo).  
> Un miscuglio tra le mie due serie preferite (di American Horror Story c'è solo il nome del manicomio) con la mia coppia preferita, era un esperimento per scrivere circa 3.500 parole di solo smut e una threesome.  
> Questo è un ficmix con relativa cover alla fine.

 

 

  
__I'm the kind to sit up in his room._ _  
_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._  
 _I don't know what you've done to me,_  
 _But I know this much is true:_  
 _I wanna do bad things with you._

**Bad Things – Jace Everet**

Il manicomio di Briarcliff, costruito nel 1906, era stato un reparto per malati di tubercolosi che aveva mietuto oltre 46.000 vittime, prima di venir acquistato e trasformato dalla Chiesa in un manicomio, nel 1962.  
La sua fama, oltre agli innumerevoli spiriti di malati che vagavano per le sue stanze, era data da coloro che aveva ospitato. Briarcliff Manor era stata una walk of fame degli assassini più squilibrati, cruenti e malati che l’East Coast aveva mai avuto il piacere di conoscere.  
Anche i suoi metodi di cura non erano lodabili: uso coatto di elettroshock, punizioni corporali, isolamento prolungato e violenze psicologiche erano solo alcuni dei comportamenti che lo staff medico e il clero utilizzava verso gli ospiti di Briarcliff. Tralasciando le sparizioni improvvise di pazienti che non avevano una famiglia a seguirli.  
  
Ovviamente Dean questo non lo sapeva; perciò, quando Lucifer appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo invitò ad entrare nel decadente palazzo, lui alzò semplicemente un sopracciglio e, sbuffando, entrò.  
  
“Se volevi tanto scopare in una casa decadente potevamo rimanere da Bobby” iniziò il cacciatore “non c’è molta differenza con questo posto” si guardò intorno circospetto “in questo patto ci stai perdendo tu”.  
  
La hall era costituita da una strada ottagonale con al centro un piedistallo vuoto. Al lato opposto dell’entrata vi era una scala alta e tortuosa che si fermava su tre piani. Nella parte est e in quella ovest altre due porte doppie davano ad altri ambienti, ma erano bloccate da catenacci.  
  
“Allora buon per te, Dean” disse mellifluo il Diavolo “ma se vuoi vedere la mia grazia devi rispettare il pagamento” Dean si girò verso l’altro alzando gli occhi al cielo, prima si salire qualche gradino e aspettare che Lucifer lo raggiungesse.  
  
“Una casa diroccata che emozione…” sbisacciò atono, guardando dall’altro Lucifer, pochi scalini sotto di lui “penso che sto tremando di paura”.  
  
“Bè dovresti, almeno un po’” Lucifer ghignò “Non ho scelto questo posto a caso” afferrò Dean per il polso avvicinandolo, mentre con l’altra mano gli stringeva possessivamente il sedere. L’umano sussultò mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Questo è un manicomio abbandonato con oltre 5.000 anime che gironzolano da queste pari e questa” disse battendo il piede due volte sul gradino “è la Stairway to Heaven, porta dritto all’ufficio della suora che gestiva questo posto” si abbassò il giusto per sussurrargli all’orecchio “dove intendo scoparti fino a farti dimenticare il tuo nome”.  
  
Dean sghignazzò: “Però tu non dimenticarti del patto, Lu” sfiorò le labbra dell’arcangelo con le sue “scopiamo qui e poi voglio vedere le ali” disse prima di girare sui tacchi e salire le scale a due a due.  
  
Arrivato al primo piano si fermò, guardando di nuovo Lucifer, ancora al secondo gradino: “Quindi tu li vedi tutti?” un sorrisetto a deformargli il volto.  
  
“Tutte e 5.000 più una particolarmente speciale”  
  
“Una?”  
  
“Ora non è qui però”  
  
“Queste allora a cosa pensano?”  
  
Lucifer girò la testa guardando la hall da un lato all’altro: le 23 anime occupanti della stanza non erano particolarmente felici dei loro piani, soprattutto le due suore che cercavano in tutti i modi di celarsi al suo sguardo mentre inveivano contro Dean.  
  
“Non sono molto entusiaste, ma devono farsene una ragione, perché ora mi è venuta voglia di fare sesso in tutte le stanze che troviamo” ritornò con lo sguardo sull’altro “pronto, Dean?”  
  
“Cazzo, sì”

 

 

  
_I went to Long John's office, I said_  
 _"Doctor, the pain is killing"_  
 _He said, "Don't worry, baby It's just your cavity needs a little filling"_  
 _He took out his trusty drill, told me to open wide_  
 _He said he wouldn’t hurt me_  
 _But he filled my whole inside_

**Long John Blues – Megan Mullally**

La prima stanza in cui entrarono fu l’infermeria. O almeno ciò che ne rimaneva.  
La camera era quadrata, chiusa da una porta di metallo, con sbarre che impedivano di rompere la lastra in vetro. C’era una vetrinetta di metallo rotta, piena di boccette di medicinali e siringhe in ferro, sparse sui tre scaffali, mentre un carrellino in metallo era riverso per terra. Sul tavolo in legno, al lato opposto, era appoggiata una rudimentale machina per l’elettroshock, con un buco nella parte superiore della scatola dove erano contenuti tutti i fili elettrici. Al centro della stanza un lettino alto, in ferro, con stringhe in cuoio, ancora intatte, che erano servite a immobilizzare i pazienti.  
  
“Oh, iniziamo bene” disse Dean fermo sull’uscio della porta.  
  
“Sono contento di riuscire a sorprenderti con così poco” Lucifer gli leccò il collo, stringendolo per la vita e spingendolo verso il lettino.  
  
Dean si allontanò di qualche passo da lui, salendo sulla letto in ferro e sdraiandosi, guardando Lucifer con uno sguardo di sfida.  
  
L’arcangelo non aspettò due volte ad avvicinarsi all’altro e bloccare i polsi con le cinture di cuoio. Chiuse le fibbie con violenza, stringendo il più possibile: “Un paio di lividi in più non ti faranno altro che bene”.  
  
Dean rise: “Spero che Sam si stia divertendo con Gabriel e la loro stupida gita in Europa” mosse le mani assicurandosi di quanto potesse muovere in realtà i polsi –pari a niente- e sussultò quando Lucifer girò il letto, con una sola mano, in modo che avesse una bella visuale della porta spalancata e del corridoio.  
  
“Così mi dici se arriva qualcuno… o qualcosa” Lucifer ghignò “Ma ora…” con un movimento fluido chiuse la parte del lettino dove Dean appoggiava le gambe, inserendosi tra queste lasciate a penzoloni nel vuoto “sfortunatamente lei soffre di un disordine della personalità, tendenze autodistruttive, problemi che scaturiscono dal rapporto paterno e fraterno, dipendenza da cibi spazzatura e … bè …” slacciò la cintura di Dean, sfilando i pantaloni e trascinando dietro anche le mutande, liberando l’erezione del cacciatore “una gravissima forma di ninfomania”.  
  
Dean scivolò in basso, incrociando le gambe dietro la vita di Lucifer, avvicinandolo “Lei cosa mi consiglia, dottore?” la frase uscì con un tono più disperato del previsto ma non riuscì a trattenersi.  
  
Lucifer gli faceva dei brutti effetti, tra cui renderlo incapace di pensare normalmente e aprire gli occhi sulla gravosa questione: chi sta scopando Dean Winchester? Saranno forse delle gemelline attraenti? Un ragazzo alto e prestante? No, Satana, Il Diavolo.  
  
Castiel glielo aveva spiegato che quel rapporto, la frenesia sessuale, era dovuta alla graziosissima idea di Gabriel di fermare l’apocalisse creando un legame grazia-anima tra Lucifer e Dean. Il vessillo di Lucifer avrebbe smesso di perdere pezzi e la linea genealogica dei Winchester avrebbe perso la capacità di essere il vessillo di Michael, a causa del gemellaggio con un altro arcangelo. Anche se questo non aveva trattenuto Gabriel dal creare un suo legame angelico con Sam.  
  
L’apocalisse era così stata sventata, o almeno per un po’.  
  
Quello era a grandi linee ciò che gli aveva spiegato Castiel; Dean non aveva seguito molto il discorso, in verità, troppo occupato a capire come baciare qualcuno con una lingua a due punte.  
  
“Io consiglierei un’iniezione” disse lasciando scivolare due dita tra le natiche dell’altro, trovandolo già aperto e preparato “cazzo, Dean” spinse dentro le falangi, ascoltando i gemiti strozzati dell’altro.  
  
“Dottore, il dolore… mi sta ...uccidendo” riuscì a dire, ridendo, iniziando a muovere i fianchi spingendosi contro le dita; le nocche bianche dallo sforzo di tener stretto il lettino per aiutarsi a muovere.  
  
“Vedrò quello che posso fare” rise Lucifer, spingendo dentro un terzo dito e facendo tremare di piacere Dean.  
  
La porta dell’infermeria si chiuse di scatto, da sola, con un rumore secco. La lastra in vetro tremò pericolosamente, minacciando di rompersi in mille pezzi. Dean scattò, le braccia in tensione per lo spavento, a guardare la uscio con occhi sbarrati, ma non riuscì a trattenere un gemito urlato quando Lucifer gli sfiorò la prostata.  
  
“Tranquillo” gli leccò le labbra Lucifer “è solo una suora un po’ incazzata” piegò le dita continuando a massaggiare con insistenza quel punto.  
  
“Quanti… ce ne sono?” concluse la frase un uno strillo maledettamente imbarazzante.  
  
“Tre suorette e un pervertito nell’angolo, penso che stia apprezzando lo spettacolo” disse guardando l’uomo avvicinarsi ad un lato del lettino, mentre la sua mano spariva tra i pantaloni bianchi e sporchi “non posso dire lo stesso delle altre tre”  
  
Le suore li guardavano disgustate e quando Lucifer tirò fuori la lingua –mostrando le due punte- loro si spaventarono, facendo più volte il segno della croce.  
  
Una corse verso la vetrinetta tentando di afferrare una delle siringhe, ma Lucifer non glielo permise, facendola bruciare sul momento. Le fiamme non furono visibili a Dean, ma doveva aver intuito un cambio di atmosfera.  
  
“Che … cosa…?” aveva gli occhi chiusi e la fronte imperlata di sudore mentre continuava a muovere i fianchi, disperato.  
  
“Un’anima in meno a cui pensare” sfilò le dita velocemente, l’altro gemette insoddisfatto “Ora è tempo della sua iniezione” slacciò la cintura e si abbassò di poco i pantaloni.  
  
Dean lasciò cadere indietro la testa, allungando il collo, e chiudendo le mani in pugni, quando la punta dell’erezione di Lucifer sfiorò la sua apertura.  
  
Il Diavolo lo strinse per i fianchi e lo abbassò verso di sé, scivolando in lui con una lentezza esasperante, fino a quando non si ritrovò completamente avvolto da Dean. Aspettò qualche momento, permettendo a Dean di abituarsi all’intrusione, prima di iniziare a muovere i fianchi.  
  
Il lettino cigolava, ma i rumori venivano coperti dai gemiti del cacciatore. Lucifer guardò velocemente le due suore rimaste che pregavano e il pervertito al lato del letto che, con la mano che non utilizzava per masturbarsi, sfiorava il viso di Dean, senza successo.  
  
Lucifer gli ringhiò contro, spaventandolo. Dean rise.  
  
“Proprio un bello spettacolo” Lucifer reclamò le labbra dell’altro, coinvolgendolo in un bacio violento. Quando sentì mancare il respiro a Dean si staccò in tutta fretta e aumentò il ritmo e la forza delle spinte, aiutandosi con i lati del lettino.  
  
Dean venne con un gemito, schiudendo le labbra e stringendo, con le gambe, il corpo di Lucifer a sé, le unghie a conficcarsi nei palmi. Lucifer lo emulò poco dopo, spingendosi più a fondo e stringendo così forte il lettino da lasciare le impronte delle proprie mani.  
  
Fu un attimo ma Dean le notò: le ali di Lucifer -nere, grandi, lucide- erano comparse per una frazione di secondo dietro la schiena dell’arcangelo, chiuse su loro stesse. Chissà quanto erano grandi se le avesse allungate. **  
**

 

  
_Swingin' in there 'cause_  
 _She wanted me to feed her_  
 _So I mixed up the batter_  
 _And she licked the beater_

**Cherry Pie - Warrant**

La cucina della Briarcliff Manor era enorme, piena di tavoli in ferro e scaffali dove erano state abbandonate delle pagnotte, oramai ammuffite.

  
“Una cucina” bofonchiò Dean, ancora precario sulle gambe.

“La cucina” ripeté Lucifer, un braccio a circondare il fianco del cacciatore mentre lo indirizzava su uno dei tavoli.

“Ci sono altri fantasmi?”

La cuoca, grassa e bassa, stava impastando con forza; le mani piene di farina e a poca distanza una ciotola piena di ciliegie snocciolate e tagliate a metà. Non li degnò di uno sguardo, ma Lucifer rimase comunque sull’attenti.

“Solo una cuoca e una torta fantasma” affondò il viso nel collo di Dean, mordendo e succhiando tutta la pelle che riusciva a raggiungere.

“Oh, cazzo, darei di tutto per una torta, ora” rise.

  
“Un altro patto, Dean?”

Dean ghignò. Fece un passo all’indietro e, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, si inginocchiò a terra, afferrando la cintura di Lucifer e strattonandola leggermente.

“Solo che ci sono un sacco di cose che rendono molto di più con una torta”

“Ad esempio?”

Dean sorrise prima di bagnarsi le labbra con la lingua, lentamente, e continuare a guardare Lucifer da sotto le sue ciglia incredibilmente folte e lunghe; “Un po’ di cose” punzecchiò.

“Se ti procurassi una torta…” con un movimento leggero dell’indice una torta fatta di panna montata comparve sul tavolo sudicio “ti potrebbe venire qualche idea?”

“Assolutamente” Dean slacciò in fretta e furia la cintura di Lucifer, abbassando i jeans e poi i boxer. L’erezione dell’altro gli sfiorò la guancia e, girando leggermente il viso, ne leccò la punta. Le labbra tese in un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

Allungò la mano tastando il tavolo, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Lucifer, prima di affondarla nella panna. Ne raccolse un po’ sulla punta delle dita prima di spalmarla sul pene dell’altro.

Lucifer sorrise affondando le dita tra i cappelli di Dean, incitandolo a continuare. Alzò lo sguardo per controllare la cuoca, ma non c’era più. Non era sparita del tutto, ne avvertiva la presenza.

Dean lo pulì, prendendosi il suo tempo, succhiando e leccando la punta prima di passare alla lunghezza. Quando lo prese completamente in bocca, Lucifer lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro.

“Aspetta… apri la bocca…” disse Lucifer.

Dean obbedì, rilassando la mandibola, prima che l’altro lo prendesse per i lati della testa e iniziasse a muovere i fianchi. Mugugnò, rilassando i muscoli della gola, in modo da concedere a Lucifer più spazio possibile.

“Porca puttana, Dean” ansimò il Diavolo sentendo l’altro gemere, causandogli scosse di piacere per tutto il corpo. Venne gemendo, spingendosi verso Dean e guardandolo ingoiare.

Un dolore sordo alla testa lo colpì, quando Dean si staccò. Grugnì, portandosi la mano sulla parte offesa, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e vedere gli occhi spalancati del cacciatore che fissavano oltre le sue spalle. Le labbra -rosse, piene, bagnate di saliva e sperma- erano schiuse in un’espressione di sorpresa.

“La cuoca?”

Lucifer non fece in tempo a rispondere che un nuovo colpo si abbatté sulla sua tempia e, finalmente, il mattarello si spezzò in due e una metà cadde per terra.

L’anima della fottuta cuoca bruciò veramente bene.

 

 

_Your mother's ghost stands at you shoulder_  
Got a face like ice -- just a little colder  
 _Saying “you can’t do that it breaks all the rules_  
 _You learned in school!”_  
 _But I don't really see, why can't we go on as three_

**Triad - David Crosby**

“Sto dubitando, Lucifer, non mantieni la tua parola, alla fine” Dean calciò svogliato un materasso, girando la testa, occhieggiando l’arcangelo da sopra la spalla “le tue ali non le ho ancora viste e oltretutto sembra che i fantasmi che infestino questa merda di posto non vogliano farci finire il nostro giro”

Dopo l’esperienza della cuoca si erano ritrovati a fronteggiare una decina di spiriti che vagavano nei corridoi delle celle. Il piano iniziale sarebbe stato scopare in una di quelle, ma le porte sbattevano in continuazione e il materassi venivano strappati o lanciati dall’altra parte della cella. Alla fine Lucifer aveva perso la pazienza, non che ne avesse mai avuta molta, e aveva smesso di bruciare le anime, finendo con l’ignorale o spaventarle.

Dean oltretutto non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi: avere il Diavolo al suo fianco era come giocare Monopoli con il biglietto esci gratis di prigione, o nel suo caso specifico esci gratis dall’Inferno, scopa il Diavolo, apple pie hunting life.

Lucifer ringhiò, era indirizzato ad una delle suore che lo seguiva dall’infermeria pregando nell’inutile tentativo di esorcizzarlo. Esasperato bruciò anche lei.  
“No Dean ti prometto che ora ci divertiamo” afferrò il cacciatore per un polso trascinandolo verso un’altra ala del manicomio.

Le porte delle celle erano pesanti e davano all’esterno solo tramite una piccola finestrella. Lucifer aprì l’ultima a destra e, dopo aver spinto Dean dentro, la chiuse alle spalle.

La cella era completamente buia, non uno spiraglio di luce che permettesse agli occhi di abituarsi. Era la stessa sensazione di essere bendati, si disse Dean; mise in allerta tutti gli altri sensi e fece qualche passo in avanti.

“Interessante” gongolò Dean, girando su se stesso, prima di sentire un paio di mani circondargli la vita. Lasciò cadere la testa di lato, quando Lucifer gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra “Forse inizia a guadagnare punti”.

“Davvero? Sono contento …”

“…di guadagnarmi la tua benevolenza”

Dean tremò prima di far allargare sul viso un ghigno soddisfatto, che sicuramente Lucifer riusciva a vedere.

La voce –quella di Lucifer- gli era arrivata da due diversi punti: uno dietro di lui, che gli teneva le mani sulla vita, e l’altro poco più avanti. Ebbe la completa conferma quando sentì un altro Lucifer spingersi contro di lui e prendergli tra le mani il viso.

“Questa è nuova” rise, non sapendo bene dove spingersi “un peccato per il buio”

“Qui c’è uno spirito abbastanza inquieto” iniziò il Lucifer alle sue spalle “è meglio tenere le luci spente per non farlo arrabbiare”

“Farai il bravo, Dean?” concluse l’alto.

Dean si morse il labbro inferiore per non fare rumore quando un cigolio metallico provenne dalla parte opposta della cella. Due paia di mani lo toccavano, carezzavano, stingevano e spogliavano, mentre si alternava a baciare prima uno e poi l’altro Lucifer.

No, Sam se la poteva ben tenere la sua fottuta gita in Europa.

Una quinta mano gli sfiorò leggermente il braccio, lasciandosi dietro una scia di fango. Dean gemette sulle labbra di Lucifer, artigliando il fianco di quello dietro di lui e avvicinandolo di più.  
Sapeva alla perfezione che l’arcangelo non avrebbe mai permesso che venisse colpito e ferito in alcun modo –più per un effetto di feedback negativo che avrebbe subito il suo vessillo, che per altro- ma l’apprendere di non essere soli e che qualcuno, qualcosa, fosse chiuso con loro nella cella era abbastanza per farlo venire senza altri stimoli.

“Gli piaci, Dean” gli sussurrò Lucifer -uno dei due, non faceva più differenza- “Temo che gli piaci un po’ troppo”.

Dean non ebbe tempo di replicare, una frecciatina già sulla punta della lingua, prima di essere spinto a carponi sul pavimento, grazie al cielo non così tanto sudicio. Divaricò le gambe e allungò il collo, le labbra già schiuse, guardando verso l’alto immaginandosi che Lucifer si stesso godendo lo spettacolo.

Quando lo sentì entrare in lui, esasperatamente lento, non si trattenne dal vocalizzare il piacere, prima che l’erezione dell’altro Lucifer si spingesse tra le sue labbra.

“Shh, Dean, mi costringi a punirti” una spinta più forte lo fece spostare in avanti permettendo all’altro di affondargli in bocca.

Dean non si sentiva più le ginocchia e le braccia continuavano a tremargli, ma non riusciva a smettere di fare quei suoni imbarazzanti e cercare di spingersi prima in avanti e poi indietro.

Quando l’orgasmo lo colpì, il cervello andò nel più completo black-out per cinque secondi abbondanti.

 

__You can hate me, after you pay me.  
My submission is your addiction.  
So just get out while you _ _

**Prostitution is the world's oldest profession – Cobra Starship**

Ci rimise un po’ ad alzarsi dal pavimento della cella e un bel po’ ci rimisero ad uscire; lo spirito sembrava non intendesse lasciarli andare e quando anche Lucifer si spazientì un’altra anima bruciò, sicuramente in discesa verso l’Inferno. 

Ritornarono nella hall e Lucifer lo condusse fino all’ultimo piano, salendo per la Stairway to Heaven. 

"La penultima tappa” ghignò Lucifer aprendo la porta e facendo entrare dentro Dean. 

La prima cosa che colpiva, oltre al fatto di essere una delle poche stanze lasciata mediamente pulita, se non l’unica, era la scrivania in legno, grande e, sicuramente, estremamente pesante. Oltre a quella era rimasto solo un armadio ad angolo, chiuso.

“La scrivania non è una novità” ricordò Dean “ti ricordi su quella di Bobby?” iniziò a contare mentalmente prima di venire interrotto.

“Oh, Dean, qui non intendo scoparti affatto” rise Lucifer “devo punirti, sei stato disubbidiente nella cella d’isolamento” lo prese per la nuca, piegandolo sulla scrivania e divaricandogli le gambe con un ginocchio.

“Non penso proprio che ti rovinerai le mani sculacciandomi” canzonò il cacciatore.

“No, ma la suora che gestiva questo posto mi sta dando qualche idea”.

Si voltò verso l’anima che stava disperatamente tentando di aprire l’armadio, le sue mani sparivano dietro le ante, non aprendole, facendola urlare solo frustrata. Quando capì che era tutto inutile si rivolse a Lucifer maledicendolo, inveendo contro di lui e il suo compagno malato, girando per lo studio e tentando di prendere qualsiasi cosa raggiungesse, senza risultati. 

“Oh bè” continuò Lucifer, aprendo le ante e afferrando uno dei frustini ancora ben allineati e appesi.

Dean gemette, sentendo il rumore del legno scontrarsi con il palmo della mano dell’arcangelo; ondeggiò i fianchi e guardò dritto di fronte a sé: “Mi perdoni padre perché ho peccato”.

 

 

_I thought I was a fool for no one_  
 _Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_  
 _You're the queen of the superficial_  
 _And how long before you tell the truth_

 

**Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**

Questa volta non riuscì proprio a camminare e, a dispetto di tutte le proteste, Lucifer lo prese in braccio, come una delle maledette principesse della Disney. 

Il manicomio si era movimentato ancora una volta, ma sempre con scarsissimo successo. Nessuna anima era riuscita nell’intento di bloccare quel sex tour in tutte le stanze più spaventose di Briarcliff Manor.

L’ultima stanza era la sala chirurgica. Uno spazio circolare con al centro un tavolo operatorio e intorno gradoni di cemento per il pubblico. 

“Qui c’è qualcuno?” riuscì a dire Dean, la gola secca a causa delle urla. 

“No, solo io e te” Lucifer lo distese sul tavolo, sovrastandolo con il busto.

“Tocca a te, ora”

L’arcangelo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, dopo aver baciato Dean, chiuse gli occhi. 

Non erano un paio di ali, si corresse Dean, erano ben tre. Tre paia di ali, grandi e nere che li avvolsero completamente. Sfiorò qualche piuma del paio più piccole, che l’attaccatura era posizionata un po’ più in basso del collo, trovandole soffici ed estremamente calde.

Affondò le dita tra le piume, percorse i rilievi delle ossa, le mosse e le scompigliò vedendole poi frullare e ritornare come prima. 

“Che te ne pare?” gli disse Lucifer sedendosi di fianco a lui e circondandolo completamente.

“Mi piacciono, veramente tanto, è un peccato che mi hai fatto aspettare”

“Non ti chiederò scusa”

“Che strano …”

“Mi farò perdonare in altri modi”

Dean rise.

“Allora, in California c’è questa Winchester House, infestata …”

 


End file.
